


Promise Me

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [34]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Depressing, F/M, Happy, Living, Sad, Two versions of the same ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was requested to write an ending to I'm With You and couldn't choose which version to write, so here's both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy

Magnus set at your bedside, holding your hand as you slept. Your head was bandaged, as well as your wrists and several other places. His hand was stained with your blood. He hadn’t taken a shower since you had been brought to the hospital, and only changed into scrubs when Wallander yelled at him. He couldn’t be bothered by his appearance or anything. You were all that mattered.

“Magnus.” Wallander said, walking into your room. “You need to eat. Go home, shower, sleep, eat. Do something.”

“No.” Magnus said. “I’m not leaving her.”

“It wasn’t your fault.” Wallander said, sighing. Magnus shook his head.

“She wouldn’t have been grabbed by that bastard if it wasn’t for me.” Magnus said. “And I’m so sorry.” Wallander placed his hand on your husband’s shoulder.

“He’s gone. And he can’t hurt anyone anymore.” Wallander said. “The baby is safe and so is she. They’re both tough.” Magnus nodded. “I’ll leave my phone on. Call if you need anything.” Magnus nodded and Wallander walked out. Magnus started to close his eyes and rested his head on the side of your bed.

He woke up later to someone playing with his curls. He groaned a little then his eyes snapped open and he quickly set up. His eyes scanned you and you weakly smiled.

“Hey handsome.” You said weakly. He quickly captured your lips in his, so relieved to see you awake.

“Oh my god.” He buried his face in your hair and sobbed a little. “I’m so sorry darling. I’m so sorry.” He rested a hand just above your bandaged stomach. “Promise me that you both will be safe.”

“As long as you’re with me, I promise.” You said, smiling at him. He kissed your forehead as tears slipped down his cheeks.

“I love you so much.” He said. He held your hand and gently kissed it. “I love you both so much.”


	2. Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Version 2

The ambulance wasn’t coming quick enough. You were bleeding badly and your breathing was starting to become labored. Wallander and Magnus were both trying to do everything they could to slow your bleeding. Your eyes weakly opened again and looked into Magnus’s blue ones.

“M-Magnus.” You coughed. Your husband looked at you, panic coming from every angle.

“Don’t talk.” He whispered. “Save your strength.” You slowly shook your head.

“P-promise me…” You said, blood filling your mouth and making it harder to speak.

“Promise you what?” He asked. “Anything darling, just stay with me.”

“P-promise me that you’ll m-move on.” You said.

“W-what?” Magnus said. “No! No because you’re not going anywhere.” You smiled weakly at him and touched his cheek.

“You’ll find someone.” You said weakly. “K-Kurt, promise me you’ll look after him.” Wallander looked into your eyes and felt his own watering up.

“I promise.” He said. “I’ll take care of him for you.” You smiled weakly then closed your eyes. You went limp in Magnus’s arms.

“(Y/n)?! (Y/n)!” He cried. “No! Come back! Come back!” He buried his head in your hair and sobbed as he heard the siren of the ambulance. “Don’t leave me, because I promise I’ll follow you.” He cried. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment


End file.
